Collision
by Caliber13
Summary: Bo and Tamsin are sent to the world of The 100. As they attempt to find a way home, the two encounter Lexa and Clarke. Although the initial meeting doesn't go smoothly, Bo and Tamsin need to find a way back home, while Lexa and Clarke are searching for a way to win against the Mountain Men. The four must now work together to get what they want. Valkubus and Clexa story.
1. Chapter 1

"You just HAD to touch it didn't you?!" Tamsin yelled as she moved a branch from in front of her face.

"Okay look you really can't be but so mad at me! You didn't tell me what it would do!" Bo said as she threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes, following behind the outraged Valkyrie.

"You didn't give me a chance to! All I was able to get out was 'Bo don't' and your dumbass was already shaking the rain stick from the Patawomack Tribe of the west! Trick is gonna flip his shit when he realizes: One, we fucked with his shit, and two we fucking time traveled!" Tamsin said as she hopped down off a rock to the ground, turning to help Bo down.

"Yeah well I think my grandfather is the least of our issues Tamsin… How do we get out of here?" Bo asked as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and jumped down to the ground in her black heeled boots.

"I don't know, I just know that little rat bastard enchanted shit sends you to a whole new world and the fix is to 'complete the mission' or something. Seriously Bo I don't know how we are getting out of this one…" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes, but then she glanced over to the Succubus and saw the saddened expression on her face knowing that even though Bo got them in to this, she couldn't stand to see the Succubus upset. Bo was 'single' she already had enough on her plate trying to figure out everything with Lauren and Dyson, as well as Kenzi recently leaving, and as much as Tamsin tried not to care, she did. "You may have gotten us in to this Succulette, but we are gonna get out of this alright?"

Bo glanced towards Tamsin and gave a genuine smile as she reached over and squeezed Tamsin's arm affectionately. "I'm sorry Tamsin, I know this wasn't on your agenda for the night"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "No, but time traveling with you to God knows where beats sitting on the couch watching X-Files with a handle of vodka"

They both shared a laugh as they continued through the mysterious woods. Since Kenzi left, the two had become closer. Tamsin was head over heels for Bo and the more time she spent with the gorgeous brunette, the harder it was to control her emotions, but she knew she had to. Bo was a Succubus, and after having such a hellish love life in the past, Tamsin knew she didn't want to add to it, Bo needed to figure out who and what she wanted in life on her own time. If Bo ever needed to feed of course Tamsin would be willing to help, but Tamsin would always want more and as for Bo, well the Valkyrie was unaware of how the Succubus felt. Truth be told Bo wasn't even sure how she felt or what she wanted.

—

"Lexa, why are we walking through the woods right now? Seriously we have a million other things we should be doing" Clarke grumbled as she followed the Commander through the woods.

"Oh really Clarke? What else do we need to do? We can't simply sit around waiting for Bellamy, we've gone over the maps, assessed the plans, and now we must prepare for battle, which means ensuring you don't get yourself killed when that.. the.." Lexa said with a scowl as she looked to the holster on Clarke's side holding her gun.

"The gun?" Clarke asked as she chuckled.

"Yes, the gun.. When the gun won't…" Lexa said as she scrunched her brow trying to find the right word to use for the new weapon the Sky girl introduced her to.

"Fire?" Clarke said now smiling fully.

"Yes, when the gun won't fire, you will need to know how to keep yourself alive. You will be fighting along side us, and as the monarch of the Sky People, you are expected to not suck like you currently do" Lexa said as she glanced over to the blonde with a smirk.

Clarke stopped walking as her jaw dropped from the hardcore Grounder's remark, "Why Commander, did you just make a joke?"

"Possibly" Lexa said as she kept walking, the war paint on her face causing her eyes to shine bright as the sun glistened through the trees.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor under all the armor and war paint" Clarke said as she grinned.

"There's much you don't know about me" Lexa said as she gave a challenging smirk to the blonde.

"Oh really? Care to share?" Clarke said as she elbowed the brunette in the side.

"You'll find out in time, first, we train you" Lexa said as she went back to her focused and serious demeanor.

"Does this actually involve any fighting, or are you secretly telling me I need to work out more" Clarke said as she rolled her eyes. It was rare that the two leader's had any down time lately, but now that it was waiting for the battle to begin and "perfecting battle strategies" they were both able to enjoy free time, which Lexa thought would be an exceptional opportunity to train Clarke. At first Clarke didn't want to deal with having to learn how to fight, but Lexa made a good point when she mentioned the low amount of ammo.

"Your body is perfect Clarke, I would have no reason to encourage you to work out" Lexa said as she was preoccupied with examining the trail they were taking, but as soon as the words that left her mouth, the Commander cleared her throat and shook her head, "Uh… This way Clarke.. Now" Lexa said as she took a sharp right.

Clarke stood there for a second, blushing from what she had heard Lexa say. After the surprise kiss Lexa had given her, Clarke was interested to see where this would lead, she wasn't ready for a relationship, yet, but there was nothing wrong with exploring the possibility of something new. To hear Lexa say something sweet for a change was a shockingly pleasant surprise. Clarke grinned to herself as she followed the Commander, who was obviously embarrassed.

Lexa and Clarke arrived at a small clearing in the woods and the Commander began to take off her armor and place it neatly on the ground.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Clarke asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm removing my armor" Lexa stated plainly.

"Yeah I see that smart ass, but why? Aren't we doing fight training?" Clarke asked as she removed her jean jacket.

"Yes" Lexa stated as she stretched her arms.

"And you don't feel the need to wear your armor while fighting me?" Clark said as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Not yet, plus it would not be a fair fight due to your lack of armor, now would it?" Lexa turned around, and now Clarke got her first glimpse of the Commander without all of the protective gear she usually wore.

Lexa stood there now in a tight black fitting tank top, showing off her toned and muscular arms and back. Clarke made a mental note to ask Lexa about the tattoos that were now exposed. She had on her belt and tight black pants that were usually hidden by her long coat.

"Woah…" Clarke said as she gazed at Lexa, practically drooling.

"Ready to begin Clark?" Lexa said with a slightly playful tone as she gave a light smirk.

"Wh…" Clark said, still allowing her eyes to rake over Lexa's appearance. Before the blonde could finish her sentence, Lexa had dropped to the ground and spun low hitting Clarke in the back of the knee causing the blonde to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Never get distracted" Lexa said as she looked down.

Clarke laid on her back glaring at the Commander wanting to smack the war paint right off her face.

"Cheap shot" Clarke said as she reached up and grabbed Lexa's hand as the Commander helped her up.

"Come on Clarke, you were offended when I removed my armor… Give me a reason to put it back on" Lexa said in a challenging tone as she looked to the blonde.

Clarke took a deep breath and charged at the Lexa, a fire to prove herself now lit. The two were throwing and dodging punches, rolling across the dirt and grass just to shoot back up in what would appear to any outsider as a fight to the death.

—

Bo and Tamsin were wandering through the woods trying to talk through several theories on a way to get them back to the Dal.

"Tamsin wait.. Do you hear that?" Bo asked as she stopped suddenly and held up her hand to stop the Valkyrie.

"What?" Tamsin asked as she scrunched her brow together.

"Shh… Come here, it's coming from this way.." Bo said as she started walking to the right.

"Ohhhh-kay…" Tamsin said as she followed the brunette.

Bo and Tamsin stopped on the wood line.

"Holy shit! Do you see that?!" Bo said as her eyes widened.

Before them, the Valkyrie and Succubus witnessed a blonde being struck to the ground and a sword now held at her throat.

"Bo…" Tamsin growled as a warning.

"Tamsin!" Bo said as she smacked the blonde's arm.

"Come on, so the hot brunette warrior bitch is gonna kill the cute blonde? Let's keep going, the last thing we need is to get involved in some bullshit fight when we don't know where we are, who they are and better yet, WHAT they are! We need to find a way out of here. Let them duke it out…" Tamsin said as she shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Tamsin, we can't do that," Bo said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed the blonde's arm pulling her back towards the tree line, "Plus maybe if we help save the blonde we can get her to help us figure out where the hell we are and how to get home! Come on!" Bo said as she sprinted out of the wood line.

"This woman will be the death of me…" Tamsin grumbled as she rolled her eyes and chased after Bo towards the blonde and brunette fighting in the field.

Tamsin, who was not wearing heels, raced past Bo and quickly body checked the brunette with the sword, sending the woman tumbling across the ground.

"LEXA!" Clarke yelled as she saw the Commander go soaring through the dirt.

Bo raced towards the blonde to help her while Tamsin was circling Lexa in the field, the two looking like lions preparing to pounce.

"Clarke, distractions!" Lexa yelled as she kept her eyes on the blonde that had hit her.

Clarke was now on her feet, and she immediately knew what Lexa meant and spun around just in time to see a second attacker running towards her in black leather heels, a tight purple tank top and tight black pants. Before Bo had a chance to say anything to the blonde, Clarke had swung her arm effectively close lining the Succubus.

"How dare you attack us… I'll enjoy killing you.." Lexa snarled as she twirled her sword in her hand.

"Careful Xena, wouldn't want to hurt yourself" Tamsin said with her cocky smirk as she cracked her knuckles.

"I am Lexa, Commander of the Tree people, and I can assure you that you shall die by my hands" Lexa said as she raced forward.

"Don't mess with a Valkyrie bitch!" Tamsin shouted back as the two collided with one another, Tamsin knocking the sword from Lexa's hand, and Lexa sending herself and Tamsin tumbling backwards and down a small hill.

"Ah Jesus… What the hell.." Bo said as she shook her throbbing head.

Clarke had quickly rolled, grabbing her gun now pointing it at Bo.

"Who are you and what do you two want?" Clarke said in a stern and intimidating voice.

"I'm Bo and I was TRYING to save your life" Bo said as she held up her hands, still groaning from the headache.

"You know what this weapon is? Wait… Trying to save my life?" Clarke asked in complete confusion.

"Okay, how about we put the gun down and we can talk more?" Bo asked studying the barrel of the gun.

Clarke took a minute and studied the brunette laying before her, there was something trusting about the brown eyes looking at her. Clarke lowered the gun and helped the Succubus to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bo and Clarke stood there oddly studying one another.

"What did you mean you were trying to save my life?" Clarke asked as she examined the brunette before her.

"Hum hello, wonder warrior had a sword to your throat" Bo said as if it was the stupidest question she had ever heard.

"Lexa? No! She may be a bitch but she wasn't trying to kill me, she was helping me train" Clarke said, slightly shocked at how defensive her tone was, "We were working on close combat without my gun before you and that psycho blonde came out of nowhere"

"Psycho blonde? Her name is Tamsin! And we were just trying to help you so hopefully you could tell us where the hell we are and how to get back home! We aren't the enemy!" Bo yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"Back home? Where are you two from?" Clarke asked as she scrunched her brow.

"It's a long story involving a cursed rain stick, that pretty much leads to Tamsin…" Bo suddenly stopped as she spun around looking for the Valkyrie, "Wait, where's Tamsin?"

Clarke looked around the open field, realizing that not only the mystery blonde was missing, but so was the Commander. "Shit, she's with Lexa…"

"Lexa as in crazy sword wielding chick?!" Bo said as her eyes widened.

"Come on, we need to find them before Lexa slaughters your friend…" Clarke said as she took off to the edge of the field.

"It's not Lexa I'm worried about…" Bo said as she raced alongside Clarke.

—

Lexa and Tamsin had rolled down the hill and landed in a small creek. Both warriors quick to their feet and lunging at one another. Tamsin threw a right hook, striking the Commander int he cheek while the brunette responded by pulling a dagger she had in her boot and cutting Tamsin's side.

"Bitch, you don't bring a knife to a fist fight, warrior common courtesy" Tamsin said as she ignored the pain arising from her ribs and brought her foot up kicking Lexa backwards. Lexa rolled back up on to her feet and was standing in a fighting position ready to go.

"A true warrior wins any way she can, if you have any experience in battle you'd know that" Lexa said with a smirk.

"Oh you… Alright you fucking raccoon, it's on!" Tamsin said as she charged the brunette and the two falling backwards rolling on the ground punching one another with everything they had in them to knock the other unconscious.

Clarke and Bo appeared at the top of the hill and saw the two rolling in the dirt drenched with water and throwing every punch they could manage.

The two sprinted down the hill and two their two warriors battling it out trying to kill the other. Bo saw Tamsin grab Lexa's knife from beside her preparing to stab the Commander below her. The Succubus ran and tackled Tamsin off of Lexa and to the ground below her.

Clarke ran to Lexa and just as the Commander was on her feet preparing to race back towards the blonde that had fought her, the Sky Princess reached her arms around Lexa's stomach holding her back.

Tamsin was back up and marching towards Lexa and Clarke when Bo stepped in front of her pushing her backward's.

"Oh no you don't Valkyrie! Down girl!" Bo yelled as she struggled with Tamsin.

"Let me go, I almost had the bitch!" Tamsin yelled as she glared at Lexa.

"Or so you think! I could have eliminated you in the beginning you pathetic commoner!" Lexa hissed.

"Bitch if you only knew! I could have mind fucked you in the beginning but I wanted to have some fun!" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Lexa! Stop! They aren't here to hurt us!" Clarke said in a muffled tone as she used all her strength to hold the Commander back.

"They attacked us!" Lexa yelled back at Clarke.

"We weren't trying to attack you!" Bo said over her shoulder, still trying to control her Valkyrie.

"They thought you were trying to kill me and intervened!" Clarke yelled. She felt Lexa stop fighting against her.

"I wasn't going to kill you, I'd never hurt you" Lexa said in a serious tone.

"Well it sure as hell looked like you were about to slit your girlfriends throat, which is the only reason we even came busting out of the woods" Tamsin said as she stopped fighting. When Bo released her the Valkyrie fixed her jacket and raised an eyebrow to Lexa.

"She's not my girlfriend.. We were training so she wouldn't end up dead in the battle we have approaching my people" Lexa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright well we got that much out of the way… We will tell you guys the rest IF you two can promise to play nice" Bo said as she turned and looked at Clarke, who nodded back to her in reassurance.

"Lexa…" Clarke said in a warning tone.

"I won't kill them… Yet" Lexa said as she looked to Clarke, who then gave the Commander a reassuring squeeze to her arm.

"Like she could if she wanted to…" Tamsin grumbled, earning a smack from Bo.

"Listen, we'll explain everything to you… We don't wanna be here any more than you want us here, but it isn't by choice. We were sent here and all we want to do is go home" Bo said as she turned and looked to the other two.

"We can bring you two back to our camp, let you two freshen up and then we can sit down and you can tell us more" Clarke said with a small smile.

"Clarke, do you think that wise, we don't know these people" Lexa said, still eyeing Bo and Tamsin.

"We promise we don't mean any harm" Bo said as she held up her hands in a surrendering position. The Succubus nudged Tamsin's side to encourage her to play nice.

"Look, you said you were a warrior… Clearly you don't suck at fighting… Show some common courtesy. _Otium_." Tamsin said in a serious tone.

Hearing that word… The word meaning peace… Lexa nodded to the two. "Fine, you two shall follow us back to the camp, I will arrange for you both to have a tent and fresh clothing. But be mindful, if either of you try to bring harm to Clarke, or my people, you'll wish for a fate worse than death"

Bo nodded while Tamsin gave an eye roll.

"We promise, we will explain what we can and we won't bring any trouble" Bo said as she gave a smile to the two. Clarke gave a warm smile back as she grabbed Lexa's arm.

"Come on, follow us, we'll grab Lexa's sword and head back to camp" Clarke said as she tugged on Lexa's arm, encouraging the stubborn Commander to lead the way. The two started back up the hill.

"Right, cause you're not a trouble magnet" Tamsin said sarcastically.

"Shut it Tamsin" Bo said with a slight chuckle.

Tamsin started up the hill and winced slightly, Bo noticed and glanced over.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked as she eyed the blonde.

"Yeah, paint by numbers raccoon queen cut me, it's nothing" Tamsin said as she huffed her way up the hill.

"Well I'll be taking a look at that when we get to camp" Bo said in a serious tone as she pointed a finger to the Valkyrie.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say captain" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Clarke… Are you sure this is the best idea right now giving our current situation?" Lexa whispered to the blonde.

"Lexa, I remember being sent down here and how lost I was… They need help, and who knows, maybe they can help us. You can't be but so mad, they did see you about to win for the 3rd time…" Clarke said with a slight smile.

"Yes well, everyone should know I would never harm you" Lexa said as she picked up her sword.

"And why's that?" Clarke asked in all seriousness.

Lexa took a minute and looked at the blonde, "Like I said Clarke, there are many things you don't know about me… In time you'll learn them all, but yes, as I have also said before, I care about you"

Clarke took in everything Lexa had said and felt her heart flutter.

"I'll take that… for now, but one day I want to know more about you" Clarke said as she and Lexa started heading back towards camp to introduce Bo and Tamsin to the rest of the grounders.


End file.
